


Show me

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Red Door [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 3 of the Red Door series. Set during the time of "Black or White".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Show me

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Red Door series. Set during the time of "Black or White".

Jim couldn't get it out of his mind. How in control and powerful Blair had been back on the night he'd caught the other man at 'The Red Door'. He wasn't obsessing or anything like that, but the way the younger man had acted stayed with him and kept making him think.

Lately more than usual as it had been a tough couple of weeks. Jim had finally met the great Mrs. (“Please call me Ms... or Naomi is better!”) Sandburg and finally understood a little of what Blair had been talking about before. She was a whirling dervish of feelings and emotions with no containment, discharging her energy on anyone who chanced to smile her direction. The ‘touch me’ vibes he was getting from her were also getting on his nerves. Sure she was what he normally looked for in a woman, but seriously! This was Sandburg’s MOM, for Christ’s sake!

And then there was the disaster that was Maya Carusco, back from Chili and looking to dupe his friend once again. Taking his heart and squashing it through the wringer once more. It was like watching a train wreck, unable to glance away no matter how gruesome and bloody. When she was done and gone, Blair was in such a state of frustration. And having to proctor a test and grade blue books for hours on end kept him from sleeping well.

It was a certainty that Blair was about to crash and burn unless he had some sort of controlled release soon. The Church Bombings they were dealing with this week were hitting a spot a little too close to home for both men. Acceptance was something that Jim took for granted would never be given and Blair was looking for it from every corner. The best corners for it were in The Red Door,and honestly, Jim was ready to take a walk on that side.

The question was would Blair go with him? Jim could only hope so, since he had a feeling the alternative would be rather messy otherwise.

Case in point, just now the young man was on the phone with one of his professors who was upset that Blair’s paper was a day late. With the case work and the visits from his mother and old flame sitting against him, Blair had had little time to work on the homework assignment. But he had quickly hammered out what he believed was an A+ paper and had dropped it off this morning on his way to the station. It appeared that the professor didn’t agree with Blair and it was agitating the young man to the point of anger. He finally gritted out icily, “Fine, dock me the points on the grade. It’s not like I haven’t done damn good work the rest of the course to pass at the end of the semester.”

Jim leaned against the counter in the kitchen, sipping his first beer of the night and watched the young, beautiful man pace his room with the phone stuck to his ear. Control was something that Blair prided himself in keeping at all times, no matter the situation. He’d often teased Jim about his own iron clad control, but the cop knew he had nothing on the student in terms of knowing himself and his limits. But it sounded as if Blair was reaching his as he shut the phone off and throw it at the futon bed. It hit a pillow with a thud.

“Damnit!” The angrily charged young man walked out of his room and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, stony facade keeping Jim from saying anything for the moment. He didn’t think he had ever seen Blair angry before. Blair took the beer out to the balcony where he leaned against the wall and watched the sun set across the bay.

Jim went into the little room to retrieve the phone. It rang in his hands and he answered it. “Ellison.”

*#”Um, hi... is Blair there?”#* the voice on the other end sounded a touch uncertain.

“He’s not taking calls right now. Can I help you?” That voice sounded familiar to Jim and when he spoke again, Jim was certain he knew who the man was.

*#”Damn, uh... can you tell him it’s Davey? I kinda really need to talk to him. It’s not about drugs or anything, I mean, I know you’re a cop and all.”#* Jim nodded to himself. Yes he had remembered the voice in the Red Door as being Davey’s. Then, he had sounded relaxed, mellow, having fun and wanting his friend to feel the same. Now, he sounded totally on edge and in need of something. Jim walked with the phone to his ear, waving at Blair through the window.

“Hang on Davey, let me get him. I’m sure he’ll want to talk to you, Buddy.” He handed the phone over to Blair and moved away to give the young man some room to talk as privately as one could with a Sentinel in the room.

“Hello?” Blair answered while Jim turned his hearing down. He stayed listening to the one-sided conversation while he finished his beer. "Davey, yeah how are you?"

Jim sipped his beer in silence and listened to the one-sided conversation. He wondered what Blair's friend really needed. He hadn't sounded too clear on the phone. He seemed rather unsettled. Blair's voice dropped to a more hushed tone as he responded to something Davey asked him.

"David, tell me. Uh huh. You know I can't help with that." Blair turned away from Jim, back tense for some unknown reason. "I know a guy. You met him once. Yes that's him. David are you sure about this? The Master plays hard at times. Yes I think I can trust him with you. Fine. I'll get dressed and meet you there. Talk to no one, do nothing without me is that clear David?"

Jim blinked when Blair shut off the phone. Blair was going out tonight without him and meeting David. David who had shown Blair this world. David who needed something that Blair couldn't give him. Blair tossed the phone back on the couch and turned for his room.

"Jim I have to go out. It should be no more than a couple of hours, but I have to do this for David." He glanced over his shoulder to take in Jim's reaction; dark blue eyes clear with conviction. Jim nodded once and Blair relaxed before he turned back to his room to get ready.

Jim set his beer on the counter and stared at the door to Blair's room. Blair was going out to the place that Jim had wanted to go to. And he wasn't taking Jim with him. This didn't seem fair to him. But the question now was what he could do about it. Judging by the sounds coming from the bedroom he figured he had about five minutes to figure it out.

Blair said he felt the need to control things. The way he had spoken to David on the phone just now sort of reminded Jim of the way Blair had spoken to him in the past. It was the voice that Blair often used to call Jim back from a zone. Soft and soothing yet with just the right touch of steel at the core that usually meant that Jim was too far from normal range. So if Blair felt better when he was in control, and if Jim was going to get him to take him along for the fun, he would have to show Blair that he was willing to follow where Blair led.

His choice made, he had just enough time to step around the counter and drop to his knees in front of the door before Blair stepped out of his room wearing the same blood red silk shirt and brown leather pants as before. He quickly settled himself with wrists crossed behind his back like Blair had shown him it was done when they had last spoken of this, head straight and eyes downcast, taking in deep shuddering breaths to calm his nervous heart. He desperately hoped this would work. Booted feet struck the wooden floor and suddenly skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Jim, what's going on here, man?" Blair asked, confusion slipping out. Jim didn't look up, he didn't move. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to convey his desires without speaking. Finally he gave in and spoke softly, just loud enough for Blair to hear him.

"Take me with you... please?"

A hiss of air told Jim that Blair had gasped and he was pretty sure he had shaken the man's belief in his ability to 'read' Jim. But he quickly recovered himself as he took a step back and pulled a chair away from the table to sit down. Jim waited patiently for something to happen. "Look at me."

It was a command and Jim followed it immediately, gazing up fully into Blair's bluer than blue eyes. Blair regarded him with wary interest, his eyes scanning Jim's posture. "You know where I'm going, Jim. And you know what I plan to do there."

This was not a question but a statement of fact. Jim nodded once in reply. Blair continued to watch him for a moment before leaning closer. "And you want me to take you with me tonight?" This time it was a question and Jim answered by nodding again.

Blair sighed as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Jim held his breath and trembled with just a touch of nerves. Would Blair deny him this? It seemed almost as if Blair was about to do just that when he suddenly stood and went upstairs to Jim's room. Jim listened while Blair found what he was looking for and trotted back down the stairs and sat in the chair again. "Stand up."

Jim obeyed, standing with his hands hanging loosely by his sides. He figured he was ready for just about anything until Blair gave him his next command. "Strip."

Jim blinked but quickly hastened to obey. It wasn't that he was body conscious, hell he had dropped the towel on the rig in front of both Blair *and* the woman pilot. He was just not exactly prepared for Blair to bluntly order him to do that. Removing each article of clothing, he folded and dropped the clothes in a neat pile to the side. When he was completely nude, he stood again at ease and waited for his next order. Blair raked his eyes up and down Jim's form with careful regard before finally speaking again. "If you were truly mine, I'd have you shaved and oiled. But for a few obvious reasons I'll have to forgo it this time."

Blair tossed an item at Jim, who caught it deftly. It was one of his smaller pairs of jeans. Soft and worn thin from a few years' washes they were still too tight for Jim to wear with underwear. Good thing he wasn't wearing any now. "Put them on." Blair commanded and Jim realized that he had been standing too long with the jeans in his hands. He quickly donned them while Blair sat in the chair and watched him. Finally he was dressed, sort of, and turned to Blair for his next instruction.

Blair waved his hand for Jim to come closer. "Kneel."

Jim did so and watched Blair reach into his duffel bag next to the chair and pull out a strip of leather with a buckle. It also had a pendant hanging from a ring in the center of it that Jim eyed curiously for a moment before returning his attention back to Blair. Blair settled back with the leather collar in his hand and watched Jim's reaction. Jim refused to flinch. "You know what this is. But do you know what it means?"

Jim's eyes narrowed slightly before he relaxed again. "No."

Blair nodded once. "It is a symbol, keep in mind that not everyone's is the same. The pendant here is mine. It means that the person wearing it has put his or her trust in my hands for the duration of our time in play."

Jim nodded once, but then frowned again. Blair continued to speak as if he had read Jim's mind. "It does not mean that you are my slave. But it does signify that you belong with me. When you are wearing this no one will talk to you, touch you or even look at you without my permission."

Jim thought about it for a moment and then suddenly understood. "It's to protect me in the submissive role."

Blair smiled. "Yes, that's it exactly."

Jim smiled cautiously back at Blair and then returned his face back to calm and serene. He waited for Blair to say something. Blair looked him in the eye for a moment, the collar held up between them. "Do you accept my symbol for tonight so that I can protect you?"

Jim didn't hesitate, he leaned forward and let Blair buckle the collar around his throat, testing that it wasn't too tight. When Blair felt it was time he stood up and put the chair back in place. Then he picked up his duffel bag and pulled Jim's coat from its peg. "Here, put this on for now."

Jim followed this direction as well and soon he was covered sufficiently to leave the apartment with his jacket on and his oxfords covering his feet. Blair took the lead down to the street. "Time to catch a cab."

o-O-o

 

The drive to the Red Door was filled with instructions. 'Don't speak to anyone unless it is to relay orders from Blair.' 'Don't touch anyone.' 'Don't make eye contact with anyone.' 'Don't take offense if someone reaches out to touch him.' 'Don't draw attention to himself.' Finally they arrived and Blair opened the door first, getting out of the cab and reaching in to pay the cabbie. Jim picked up the duffel bag and silently followed.

The sounds, the smells, Jim was getting a sense of them through the front door before they even entered. Blair grabbed his arm and drew him down close, whispering in his ear. “Keep your dials at normal and your focus should be on me. Nothing and no one else.”

Jim nodded. He took a moment to catalog with all his senses around him and dismissed them all except for Blair’s unique signature. When he felt the control snap into place he nodded again. Blair released his arm and took off for the club entrance. Jim stepped up behind him and walked a half step to the left of him, shadowing him the entire way.

“Hey Tiny, how’s it hanging?” Blair grinned enthusiastically as the man made a show of checking him over carefully. Jim fought down the desire to growl at the blatant lust filtering through that gaze. Lust for his Guide. He blinked and refocused on Blair. Tiny grinned knowingly.

“Low and to the right, Blair. Twice in one year? Are you looking to get back in the scene?” Tiny asked with a feral grin which made Jim’s jaw twitch. He was not going to break stance. He was not going to embarrass Blair in this place. But if the guy so much as reached for his Guide, he might have to break his own promises.

“Maybe, you looking for a keeper?” Blair tossed back with a grin. And the way he said it, with a slight sigh on the end, Jim knew suddenly that this was an old joke between the two men. He relaxed minutely as Tiny shook his head and waved them in. A hand on Jim’s chest brought him up short though and this time he did growl. Blair stopped down at the bottom of the stairs, not looking at Jim, waiting patiently.

For a moment Jim panicked. Blair had promised him that with the collar on no one would touch him without Blair's permission. If Blair wasn't coming to his rescue than that meant that Tiny had permission to stop him for whatever reason. And since Tiny didn't seem inclined to let him go by without acknowledgement, Jim would have to give it to him. He finally broke focus and glanced at Tiny. The big man grinned, “Good boy, but slaves need to show some skin. Helps to separate the casual players from the more serious set.”

Jim blinked and remembered he was wearing his jacket over a bare chest. He dropped the bag he carried at his feet, unzipped the jacket and slipped it off, tucking it and his shoes into the bag and standing back up with the straps in hand. Tiny nodded in satisfaction. "Good enough."

Jim nodded and turned back to the stairs and Blair waiting for him expectantly. Once he was standing directly behind Blair again, he felt a hand creep up around his back to rest on his upper thigh. Blair squeezed his leg and he leaned in close to listen. *To keep you utterly safe, I'll have to play it really deep. Don't be surprised if I act possessive towards you and don't flinch if I touch--certain--areas of you without asking first.*

Jim said nothing for a very long time. Blair would be touching certain places on his body? What places? His chest? His ass? His dick, maybe? And how did he feel about that? Well if his body was to be believed he was *very* interested in that sort of touching from his friend as he felt his dick attempt to push it's way out of his jeans suddenly. Now wasn't that a fine how-do-you-do?


End file.
